כוכב המטמון 2
by AngelMarieLi
Summary: שנתיים עברו מאז עלילות הסרט הקודם וג'ים הוקינס יוצא למסע חדש ומסוכן לעבר הגלקסיה עם חברים חדשים אויבים מסוכנים ואהבות חדשות הוא מבין שלא הכול הולך להיות פשוט כמו שקיווה. הזכויות שמורות לבעלים של הסרט 'כוכב המטמון' של חברת דיסני
1. הקדמה

_**שלום לכל הקוראים! טוב, אז ככה אני חדשה באתר הזה ואני ממש אוהבת לכתוב ולקרוא ואני גם ממש אוהבת את הסרטים של דיסני במיוחד מלך האריות כוכב המטמון והיפה והחיה .אז אני החלטתי לכתוב ספין אוף לסרט אי המטמון משנת 2002 של דיסני .אני ממש מקווה שתאהבו את הסיפור כי עבדתי עליו הרבה וחשבתי והכול ופשוט ממש רציתי שהוא ימצא חן לאנשים. טוב אז בלי חפירות תגיבו וכו ובקיצור קריאה מהנה! AML**_

* * *

**_אי המטמון 2_**

**_פרק 1; הקדמה_**

**_כמו בכל יום יפה באקדמית אינסטלר (אקדמיה לנערים ונערות מכל הסוגים ששואפים לאמץ את החלום להפוך לגיבור או גיבורה) ג'ים הוקינס בן ה17 ישב על הגג של בניין הנהלת האקדמיה הלבן והסתכל על התלמידים החזריים שהסתובבו לפני השיעור למטה. עברו מאז שהוא מצא את כוכב המטמון והציל את היקום מהפיצוץ של הכוכב ואז אותו יום אמא שלו יסדה מחדש את המסעדה שלה והקשר איתה ועם ג'ים התחזק ובכל חופש היה יוצא מהאקדמיה ונוסע לאמו לעזור לה במסעדה ובבית.בכל פעם שהיה מגיע לביתו לביקור היה מחבק את אמו ואת פניו קיבלו דר' דאלברט דופלר וקפטן עמליה עם 3 בנותיהן זואי, קלואי ,רוקי שהיו דומות לעמליה כמו שתי טיפות מים ועם בנם דני שהיה דומה לאביו מאשר לאמו. בכל שבוע היה ג'ים שולח מכתבים לחברו הוותיק והטוב, ג'ון סילבר , שבגד בו אבל בסוף הציל אותו וויתר על חלומו . כל שבוע היה שולח ג'ים לסילבר מכתב בו הוא תיאר את מה שקרה לו ושעוד מעט הם ייפגשו ועוד פעם יצאו למסע לחיפוש אוצר. בתגובה סילבר תמיד היה שולח לו 'כל הכבוד , ג'ימבו, ניפגש בקרוב ' . ג'ים לא היה מוכן להודות זאת אבל הוא תמיד חישב את סילבר כאביו. מורף, חברו הורוד דמוי הג'לי התעוף סביב ג'ים ושינה את צורתו לג'ים קטן והתחיל להציק לו עד שהם ראו מלמטה את חברם הרובוט בן שנופף להם וקרא להם לרדת למטה . כשג'ים קפץ מהגג הנמוך של הבניין והתקרב לבן ילדה בעלת שיער שחור אסוף ועיניים בצבע כחול בהיר נתקלה בו . היא ביקשה ממנו סליחה והלכה לחברה בעלת שיער הבלונדיני הפזור ועיניים ירוקות שלבשה שמלה לבנה שהיתה חלק מתלבושות הבנות באקדמיה ביא לבשה גם גרביונים לבנים ונעלי עקב שחורת. הילדה השניה בעלת היער השחור האסוף שניתקלה בג'ים לבשה ג'קט לבן אדום שהיה גם הוא מתלבושות האקדמיה , חצאית לבנה, גרביונים עד הברך שחורים ומגפיים גבוהות אדומות בלי עקב. ג'ים התבונן בילדה עם השיער השחור והבין מיד שהיא היתה אחת מבנות כיתתו שקראו לה אנג'לה אבל הרוב כינו אותה כאנג'ל או כמו שהחברה הכי טובה שלה קוראת לה 'אנג'י '.הנערה השנייה הייתה החברה הכי טובה שלה שקראו לה אליזבת קסנדרה ברוג'גון. אליזבת הייתה הילדה הכי עשירה בבית הספר והכי אינטילגנטית היא תמיד היתה נחמדה לכולם ותמיד היתה מסתבכת בצרות בגלל אנג'ל . בן משך את ג'ים למגרש החצר והם התחילו להתכונן לשיעור ספורט. בן תמיד קרא לג'ים ג'ימי ותמיד התנהגד בצורה ממש לא מתאימה לרובוט כמוהו אחרי הכול הוא היה היחידי מסוגו שהתנהג כמו בן אדם והיו לו רגשות וחלומות. בשיעור ההתעמלות כולם לבשו מכנסיים אדומים ארוכים וחולצת טי שירט לבנה והבנות מכנסיים אדומים קצרים עם חולצה טי שירט לבנה והמאמן לאופולד שהיה חייזר דמוי טיגריס תמיד היה קשוח אל התלמידים . בשיעור כולם התחילו חימום קל ואז התחילו לרוץ 1,500 מטרים סביב המגרש אחרי זה היה להם אימון עם ציוד משוכלל וקרבות מגע מי שהכי היה חזק מהבנים היה תומס אלוונדיר שהיה לו שיער חום כהה ועיניים צהובות הוא היה חיזר דמוי אדם והיה יכול לשנות את צורתו הוא היה ילד קשוח שתלטן ורגזן וכל הבנות נפלו לרגליו. הנערה הכי חזקה מהבנות היתה אנג'ל שהייתה היחידה שיכלה להפיל את תומס פעם אחת אחרי שבגד בה עם נערה חייזרית אחרת ביום שבו הם חגגו את יום השנה שלהם ביחד. על זה שהיא הרביצה לו עד שהיו לו סימנים כחולים תמיד נזפו בה המורים ואמרו שהתנהגותה לא נאותה.השיעורים הבאים תמיד היו חשבון טכנולוגיה אסטרונומיה כימיה ביולוגיה פיזיקה היסטורית הגלקסיהמ ולימודי שפות מכוכבים שכנים. הילד הכי חכם באקדמיה היה פיטר לורקנבר שהיה חנון אינטליגנטי וחכם מאוד, יש לו שיער ג'ינג'י ועיניים חומות והיו לו משקפיים שחורות פעם עד שתומס וחבריו הבריונים החייזרים שברו לו אותם והוא התחיל לענוד עדשות מגע, היו לו גם כוחות להיראות לבלתי נראה עם שדות בלתי נראים. באקדמיה הזאת תמיד היו חייזרים מוזרים וכל אחד מהם היה מיוחד כפי שהמורים היו מתארים אותם אבל הם תמיד התייאשו מאנג'ל שרצתה לגלות את עברה שאינה זכרה ותמיד עשתה בלגן . אחרי חודש התלמידים של אקדמית אינסטלר סיימו את האקדמיה והתחילו את דרכם כנערים בני 17 שמתחילים את חייהם שתמיד חלמו עליהם ובמקרה הזה ג'ים בן ומורף חזרו אל ביתם בכוכב הלכת שלהם אבל הם לא ידעו איזו הפתעה מחכה להם בבית._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**הנה הפרק השני. אני מצטערת שלקח המון זמן לפרסם את החלק הזה פשוט היו לי קצת בעיות בלפרסם אותו והכול אבל בסוף יצא סבבה תודה לכל הקוראים שלי תהנו! חופש שמח לכולם!AML**_

* * *

_**אי המטמון 2**_

_**פרק 2 : חזרה הביתה**_

**ג'ים הוקינס הסתכל בפעם האחרונה בחדר שלו שבו גר כמעט שנתיים באקדמיה ויצא מהדלת. הוא נפרד מחבריו וממוריו שממש העריכו אותו בזמן האחרון .עכשיו כשהוא סיים את האקדמיה הוא יכול סוף סוף להגשים את חלומו; לצאת להרפתקה על ספינה לעבר הגלקסיה. חלומו היה הכי אמיץ והזוי אבל כולם העריצו אותו בגלל זה ובגלל שהוא הציל את חייהם לפני שנתיים . רוב התלמידים היו חוזרים הביתה והאחרים היו הולכים למצוא עבודה ולהתחיל את חיי המבוגרים. פיטר הילד הכי חכם למשל רצה להפוך לפרופסור ולבנות את הספרייה הכי ענקית עם כל הידע מכוכבי הלכת האחרים. ליזי למשל היתה חוזרת אל ההורים שלה באחוזה ויורשת אחרי מות אביה את העסק שלו להכנת מכונות סולאריות. בן הרובוט היה רוצה להיות שחקן מצליח בהיכל הפלטיניום של כוכב זיגנור. אנג'ל למשל היתה חוזרת לחווה של משפחתה של ליזי ומרוויחה כסף משני עבודות מלצרות וניקיון. אחרי הכול מהם היא קיבלה את כל כספה למזון בגדים וללימודים באקדמיה. ג'ים נפרד בפעם האחרונה מגגות הבניינים יצא מהשר ונסע הביתה. הוא סוף סוף היה יכול לבלות זמן עם אמו וחבריו ולהתחיל את חייו מחדש. הוא רצה לצאת למסע חדש לחוות חוויות ולהנות מהחיים . כשהוא הגיע לביתו הוא לא ציפה להפתעה לא צפויה. כשרגלו נגעה בשטח רצפת הבית רצו אליו שלוש ילדות קטנות שדומות לחתלתולות ורודות וקטנות. הראשונה בשמלה הכחולה היתה רוקי השניה בשמלה הירוקה היתה קלואי והאחרונה בשמלה הורודה היתה זואי. הם התחילו לפור איך היה ומה הוא קנה להן כשבינתיים עמליה ודאלברט נכנסו וחדר שבו ישבו האורחים שבאו לסעוד בביקתת בנבוב של משפחת הוקינס. מאחוריהם הגיע בנם הרביעי של עמליה ודאלברט דניאל שפניו חבויות בספר הסטוריה ואחיותיו התלוננו עליו בזמן שהוא הושיט את ידו ללחיצת יד לג'ים. ואז כשג'ים הביט בדמות מאחורה פניו זהרו וחיוך גדול נחתם על פניו הדמות התקרבה לג'ים וזה היה נראה כאילו היא עומדת לפרוץ בבכי. הדמות רצה אל ג'ים וחיבקה אותו חיבוק חזק וכל מה שג'ים אמר או במקרה הזה מלמל היה אמא. שרה לא התרגשה כך מעולם הבן הבעייתי שלה סיים את הלימודים בהצלחה ואישיותו השתנתה מרגע לרגע. כששרה שיחררה את ג'ים מהחיבוק המוחץ ג'ים חייך אליה ואמר ''גם אני התגעגעתי אלייך, אמא '' שרה חייכה אליו חזרה וכולם הלכו למטבח עם בן סוחב את המזוודות. שרה התיישבה על השולחן ואמרה ''אני כל כך גאה בך ,ג'ים , נראה לי שבסוף לא הינו צריכים לשלוח אותך לאקדמיה צבאית אחרי הכול היה מאוד שקט בלעדייך ''. בקולה נשמע צחקוק קטן וג'ים רק חייך הוא ידע שבמובן הכוונה של 'מאוד שקט' זה בגלל שלא היה מישהו שיעשה כל כך הרבה בעיות שאנשים כבר היו מוכנים לשלם כסף רק כדי שג'ים ישב בשקט ולא יחריב דברים עם הגלשן הסולארי שלו. עד מהרה משפחת דופלר ושרה הוקינס הפציצו אותו בשאלות רבות וממש מעצבנות עד שהבת של עמליה ודאלברט, קלואי, הגיעה ''לשיא יש לך חברה?'' היא שאלה וכול הפרצופים הופנו אליה ואז לג'ים . ג'ים שנא כשאנשים שאלו אותו לגבי חיי האהבה שלו. הוא לא רצה חברה , הוא רוצה למצוא את האחת אבל הוא חושב שאהבה אמיתית היא רק באגדות. אחרי שאביו עזב את אמו הוא תמיד שנא אותו מאותו יום .ג'ים תמיד חשב שאהבה היא רק לאנשים טיפשים ומעצבנים שחושבים שנסיך או נסיכת חלומותיהם יבוא אליהם ויחיו איתם באושר ועושר עד עצם 100 השנים הבאות...לשאלה של קלואי הוא רק התנגד לענות ושלישית דופלר התחילו להציק לו וללעוג בו שהוא מאוהב. אז שרה קפצה ממקומה והתקדמה למטבח אחרי שמלמלה משהו כמו כמעט שכחתי בלהט. כשהיא חזרה מהמטבח איש גדול עם כובע שחור ושמן שידו רגלו ועינו השמאליות היו עשויות מברזל. חייזרים כאלו נקראים סייבורגים. ג'ים קפץ ממקומו ורץ לחבק את הסייבורג שעמד מאחורי שרה . הסייבורג מובן ג'ון סילבר, שיצא להרפתקאה למציאת אוצר חדש וחזר לכוכב מונטרסור, אבל למה?. ג'ים הרפה מהחיבוק ושאל את סילבר שהיה עסוק בללטף את מורף שהיה כל כך שמח לראות את בעליו לשעבר ''למה אתה פה? אתה לא היתה אמור לחפש אחרי אוצר חדש? או להיות בכלא..? סילבר צחק ואמר אני אכן יצאתי לחפש אוצר, ג'ימבו, אבל הבנתי שלא אוכל לעשות את זה לבד אז חשבתי למה לא לאסוף לעצמי צוות חדש ונאמן כדי לצאת למסע חדש עם מפה חדשה?'' כשאמר את המילה מפה הוציא סילבר קוביה בצבע ארד שהיתה דומה לקובייה הונגרים עם תמונות קטנות ומוזרות. ''אתה מתכוון ל...'' אך לפני שסיים את המשפט קטע אותו סילבר ואמר ''אם אמך תרשה לך להצטרף'' ג'ים הביט באמו בעיניים מתחננות וברור שהיא נכנעה אבל אמרה שבתנאי אחד קטן 'שיחזור בלי שום שריטה' . סילבר הסתכל על שרה וג'ים והרגיש רגש ממש לא מוכר לו שלא יוכל להסביר לאף אחד כי לעצמו לא יכל להסבירו. הוא הביט בעמליה שהסתכלה עליו בפנים עצבניות ''אבל אנחנו נצטרך לקפטן וספינה למסע'' אמר סילבר והתקרב לעמליה ודאלברט ''ברשותך אני אשמח אם את ובעלך תהיו חלק מהצוות שלנו,גם'' הוסיף סילבר . עמליה ודאלברט חלקו מבטים ואז הסתכלו על ילדיהם שישבו בשולחן ליד החלון השני ושיחקו להם בהחלפת נוף דיגיטלי. עמליה לקחה נשימה עמוקה ''אני תמיד אשמח להרפתקה חדשה גם עם זה אומר שאני אצטרך להיות הקפטן שלך שנית, אבל אם תעשה צעד אחד קטן לא במקום אני אתקע את ציפורני החדות בליבך ואשאיר אותך גוסס בחדר אפל וקפוא...'' כל הסובבים אותם ,הלקוחות שישבו במסעדה ואפילו ילדי דופלר ובן הרובט הביטו בה בעיניים מבוהלות עד שבן מלמל בשקט ''לא הגזימה'' . ''ומה בנוגע לספינה?'' שאל דאלברט ועמליה אמרה ''הספינה שנשארה להם מהמסע הקודם לכוכב המטמון עדיין ראויה לשימוש''. ג'ים ובן נתנו זה לזה כיף וג'ים הפציר ''אז נראה לי שהגיע הזמן להרפתקה חדשה!''. כל המבוגרים חייכו ושרה הביאה לכולם עוגת וניל עם שוקולד כדי לחגוג את חזרתו של ג'ים ואת התחלת חייהם החדשים של משפחת הוקינס**_**. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**שלום לכולם! עבר בערך שבוע מאז שכתבתי את הפרק השני ואני מצטערת שלקח הרבה זמן מעכשיו אני אשתדל לפרסם בכל יום פרק חדש. אני מודה מקרב לב גם לקוראים שלי וגם לאלה שלא גרים בישראל. זה ממש חשוב לי שאנשים יקראו את הסיפורים שלי ומאז שאני כבר לא גרה בישראל אז זה יותר חשוב לי להשתמש בשפה הזאת ולפרסם אותה בסיפורים וכו.. תודה לכולכם Thank very **_**very**_** much! הקרדיט של הסרט כוכב המטמון מגיע ליוצריה האמיתייםAML**_

* * *

_**כוכב המטמון **__**2**_

_**פרק 3:בחזרה הביתה**_

**ביום האחרון ללימודים באקדמיה כל התלמידים חזרו לבתיהם כולל גם את החברות ליזי ואנג'ל. כשיצאו מהשער חיכתה להם לימוזינה מעופפת שחורה בחוץ ואלפרד, המשרת הראשי של משפחת ברוג'גון חיכה להן בחוץ כשידו האחת פותחת את הדלת. ליזי נכנסה אל תוך הלימוזינה והרתה לחברתה להיכנס גם היא אבל אנג'ל תמיד העדיפה ללכת הביתה ברגל. כששתי הבנות הגיעו אל האחוזה הלבנה של משפחת ברוג'גון בפתח השער הענקי עמדו 5 משרתות שבאו לקבל את פני גבירתן . כשליזי התקרבה לדלת אנג'לה הגיעה לשער האחוזה אך את פניה אף אחד לא קיבל חוץ מרנה. רנה תמיד היתה כמו אחות גדולה לאנג'לה . מאז שאלפרד וליזי מצאו את אנג'ל ליד החומה שהקיפה את האחוזה והביאו אותה תחת חסותם של הזוג כסנדרה ולאונרד ברוג'גון, רנה תמיד עמדה לצידה ולימדה אותה את כל המטלות כי אחרי הכול יעודה של אנג'לה תמיד היה להיות משתת של אנשים אחרים. אחרי חיבוק שהיה נראה כמו שעות הזוג ברוג'גון התקרב אל אנג'לה שהבחינה מאחורי הזוג את ליזי שנראתה מודאגת מאוד. כסנדרה, אמה של ליזי, היתה דומה לליזי כמו שתי טיפות מים חוץ מהשיער, של ליזי היה חלק ועד כמעט מעבר לכתפיים בזמן שלאמה היה מטולטל כמו ביסלי שהגיע עד תחילת הצוואר. אביה של ליזי לא היה דומה לה בכלל , ראשית שיערו היה חום ומסודר לאחור כמו אצל נסיכים ששים טונות של ג'ל לשיער, צבע עיניו היה כחול חזק ועמוק וכמובן שלו היה שפם. אנג'ל הבחינה במבטם וישר ידעה לאן תוביל כל השיחה שהם עמדו לפתוח; יותר מטלות לחופש. אחרי הכול זאת לא היתה גם הפעם הראשונה שאנג'ל נכנסת לצרות. **

**''שמענו מגברת צ'רספלגוור שאת לא הקפדת להכין שיעורי בית בלימודי שפות ולא היית מרוכזת בשיעור...'' ובכך התיחלה הגברת כסנדרה לחפור לראשה של הנערה שמולה דיבורים שחזרו על עצמם. ''והכי חמור שאת מערבת את אליזבת' הקטנה שלי בצרות שאת גורמת...'' הפעם נשמע קצת כעס בקולה ואז התחיל הגרוע מכול...לאונרד שהתחיל עם הכאב הראש הבלתי פוסק ''אבל גרוע מכול זה שאת מרשה לעצמך להרביץ לילד מהאקדמיה ובכך לנבל ולהרוס את שם משפחתי לשווא! '' זה הרגע שבו היה שקט שנראה כאילו נמשך שנים , ליזי ורנה עומדות זו ליד זו וליזי מנסה להסביר להורים שלה שזאת לא היתה אשמתה של חברתה אך לא היה לה אומץ לעמוד מול הוריה . אנג'ל רצתה להגיד משהו להילחם בחזרה אבל היא ראתה את הזעם שבעיניו של לאונרד שמשתוקק לצאת החוצה והיא ידע שהוא זועם אף על פי שפניו נראות רגועות ושלוות. היא ידעה שאם תוציא מילה מפיה רק תחמיר את המצב שנוצר אז רק עמדה שם כמו פסל והסתכלה למטה בבושה שמלאה את החדר ונראית כאילו רק גדלה וגדלה וגדלה. ''אנחנו מאוד דואגים לשלומך ואנחנו לא רוצים שמעשייך הנבזים יוציאו שם רע למשפחתנו ויוריד את מעמדנו לתמהון, האם הובהרתי את עצמי נכון?'' היה רגע של שתיקה שנמשך 4 שניות עד שאנג'ל הנהנה בראשה כשהיא מנסה לומר כן. אך כשהמילים לא יצאו מפיה רק התנועה החזירה את תשובתה במקום הפה. ליזי הסתכלה בבושה על הוריה וחברתה ולא יכלה לעשות שום דבר בנידון.''מצוין..אנא הובילו את אליזבת' לחדרה ותכינו לנו בבקשה ארוחת ערב יפה ומפוארת בשביל חזרתה של ביתי היקרה'' אמר לאונרד למשרתות שמיד ניגשו לעבודה. לפני שליזי הובלה לחדרה היא הלכה בעקבות אנג'ל שהלכה לבקתה בכעס אך נעצרה בידי המשרתות שלחצו עליה לבוא איתן. אנג'ל הלכה לעבר ''מגוריה'' הקטנים; בקתה קטנה מעץ ששכנה בשטח האחוזה והיתה יותר קרובה לשטח החקלאות מאשר לאחוזה עצמה. אנג'ל גרה לבד בביקתה מכיוון שכול המשרתיים והמשרתות חיו במגורים מביתון מופרדים. היא איננה רצתה לגור עם כל המשרתות האחרות בגלל שתמיד הן חשבו שהיא מוזרה אבל מי יכול להגיד שהיא מוזרה כשהם בעצמם חייזרים משונים ,אך בשבילן זה היה יותר רגיל מאשר בת אנוש עם כוחות מיוחדים.היא לא חיבבה את המשרתות והמשרתים לא כולל אתרנה ואלפרד שדאגו לה וחלקו במזונם איתה כשהיא פספסה את ההזדמנויות לקבל אוכל אחרי שאיחרה לעבודתה או הבריזה. אנג'ל אף פעם לא ידעה את מקומה האמיתי ,היא תמיד רצתה לדעת מי היא ומאיפה היא הגיעה אבל גם תמיד פחדה לגלות את האמת אף על פי שלא רצתה להודות בכך.היא תמיד חשבה שהוריה שנאו אותה ובגלל זה השאירו אותה פצועה לבד בקור, אבל בכל זאת היא היתה נחושה בדעתה לגלות את האמת ולמצוא את הוריה ולהאמין שהם לא באמת שונאים אותה אלא שחששותיה היו לשווא. היא תמיד ידעה שיש לה משפחה אמיתית שנחכה לה איפשהו. אך מה שהיא לא ידעה זה שלגלות את האמת יהיה יותר מסובך וקשה יותר ממה שיה נראה לה**_**... **_


	4. Chapter 4

**שלום לכל הקוראים והקוראות שלי. הנה הפרק ה-4 ואני מבטיחה לכם שהפרק הזה יהיה יותר מעניין .אני ממש מצטערת על העיכוב בפרסום הפרק פשוט אחי התאום מת מלוקמיה 16 ימים לפני יום ההולדת שלנו ולכן הפרקים הבאים מוקדשים לזכרו. אני גם ממש שמחה שמשהו מישראל קרא את הסיפורים שלי ואני גם ממש שמחה אם תכתבו ותביעו את דעתכם בתגובות. אני ממש מצטערת שיש לי המון שגיאות כתיב בפרקים הקודמים ואני הפעם אשתדל לשים לב לזה יותר. תהינו! AML**

* * *

**כוכב המטמון 2**

**פרק 4: הבריחה**

חמש בבוקר, השעה בה השמש זורחת, השמים מתחילים להתבהר וכול החייזרים על כוכב מונטרסור עדיין נשארו במיטותיהם וחולמים חלומות שאף אחד לא ידע עליהם ובטח שהם עצמם ישכחו אותם כשיקומו. חלק מתושבי הכוכב קמו בשעות מוקדמות כאלו כדי להתארגן לעבודה ולפרנס את משפחתיהם או שפשוט היו אנשי בוקר שמכינים אוכל ומתארגנים ואז כשכול אנשי הבית ערים האוכל מתקרר . במקרה של אנג'ל היא היתה קמה בשביל עבודה ובשביל הכיף. אבל מספיק עם כל ההקדמות ונתחיל בסיפורנו.

החדר התמלא ברעש מעצבן שחזר וחזר על עצמו עד שיד שהופיעה מהשמיכה שעצרה את הכדור הכחול והמעופף שגרם לרעש. מתחת לשמיכה צצה אנג'ל שעל שערה היה נראה כאילו התרחש טורנדו. היא קמה ממיטתה, הושיטה את ידיה למעלה ופיהקה קצת . היא נרדמה לשלוש שניות והתעוררה בבזק כאילו פגע בה ברק.''עוד יום של עבודה'' אמרה אנג'ל דרך פיהוקים כשהיא נכנסה לחדר האמבטיה הקטן שלה שהיה ליד חדרה. אחרי 10 דקות אנג'ל יצאה מהחדר כשהיא נראית כמו חדשה ; שיערה השחור היה אסוף לצמה ארוכה שהגיעה עד למותניים והיא לבשה שמלה כחולה כהה עד הברך בלי שרוולים וקצת קרעים בצד ימין של החלק התחתון. מתחת לשמלה היא לבשה חולצה לבנה עם שרוולים ארוכים ומגפיים חומות . חדרה היה קטן והיו בו מיטה שהיתה צמודה לקיר לידה היו שולחן קטן עם שעון וספרייה עם שלושה ספרים . בחדרה היה גם חלון גדול שתמיד היה פתוח לרווחה וליד החלון היה ארון קטן. אנג'ל ממש אהבה לאכול אז היא תמיד הכינה לעצמה כריך שאכלה אותו בין רגע. אנג'ל יצאה מהבקתה והלכה לחווה. בזמן הזה כל המשרתים והמשרתות כבר קמו להכין ארוחת בוקר למשפחת ברוג'גון ולנקות את האחוזה. אנג'ל גילגלה עיניים כשהיא ראתה את אחת מהמשרתות דמוית תמנון מסתכלת עליה באותו מבט שבו הסתכלו עליה כולם ; פחד. כולם פחדו מאנג'ל בגלל שהיא היתה הכי מוזרה והכי שונה מהם . כשהיא נכנס לחווה קפץ עליה משהו גדול והיא נפלה על הקרקע . ''די! מספיק סטאר ! זה מדגדג, מספיק! דרקון רע, תפסיק עם זה!'' אמרה אנג'ל דרך צחקוקים כשהיא מנסה לנשום. הדרקון שליקק את לחייה הרפה ממנה וכשהיא קמה הוא התחיל להתעופף סביבה. ''טוב, טוב הנה תולעים בשביל הדרקון השובב שלי'' ובמשפט הזה זרקה לעברו של סטאר חמישה תולעים אפורים וגדולים. סטאר בלע אותם בבליעה אחת . היא צחקה וליטפה את ראשו של סטאר. היא עברה בין כל היצורים שהיו בתוך החווה וזרקה להם אוכל כך שחלק מהם תפס וחלק קטן פספס. כשהיא יצאה מהחווה היא לא יכלה להילחם בעצמה והתחילה לשיר כשהרוח מלטפת את פניה ושיערה מעופף בשמים.

I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath. scared to rock the boat and make a mess, so I site quietly, agreed politely.

I guess that I forget that I have choice .I let you push me past the breaking point .I stood for nothing so I fell for everything.

you held me down but I get up, already brushing off the dust you hear my voice , you hear that sound , like thunder gonna shake the ground .

you held me down but I get up , get ready cause Iv had enough. I see it all ,I see it now.

I got the eye of the tiger ,a fighter, dancing through the fire .cause I am a champion and your gonna hear me roar . louder ,louder then a lion cause I am a champion and your gonna hear me roar oh(18x).your gonna hear me roar.

now Im floating like a like a bee I earned my stripes .I went from zero, to my own hero.

you held me down but I get up already brushing off the hear my voice ,you hear that sound, like thunder gonna shake the ground. you held me down but I get up , get ready cause Iv had enough.I see it all ,I see it now.

I got the eye of the tiger ,a fighter, dancing through the fire .cause I am a champion and your gonna hear me roar . louder ,louder then a lion cause I am a champion and your gonna hear me roar oh(18x).your gonna hear me roar(12x) you'll hear me roar oh oh oh oh oh oh ,your gonna hear me roar.

roar-or,roar-or, roar-or,roar-or,roar-or...I got the eye of the tiger ,a fighter, dancing through the fire .cause I am a champion and your gonna hear me roar . louder ,louder then a lion cause I am a champion and your gonna hear me roar oh(18x).your gonna hear me roar(12x) you'll hear me roar oh oh oh oh oh oh ,your gonna hear me roar...

אחרי שרצה, התגלגלה על הדשא,דילגה מאבן לאבן בשורה, הלכה על הגדר , עברה בין כל המשרתים והמשרתות, שתפה כלים, מילאה דליים במים, שטפה ריצפה, תלתה כביסה על חוטים, סובבה את רנה כשהצלחות בידיה, אירגנה את השולחן לארוחה, טעמה קצת מהמאכלל שרק הוכן וניקתה אבק. נעצרה אנג'ל כששמעה מישהו מישהו מזכיר את שמה. היא התקרבה לכיון הדלת והסתלה דרך החריץ, על הכורסה האדומה ישב לאונרד ואשתו עמדה לצידו וידה על כתפו. מולם עמדו רנה ואלפרד שפניהם נראו חיוורות ומודאגות. ''לצערי אין לי ברירה אחרת רנה, אני אצטרך לפטר את אנג'ל מעבודתה ולגרש אותה ממגוריה'' נשמע קולו של לאונרד ועיניה של אנג'ל התרחבו והיא נצמדה עם פרצופה לחריץ הדלת וראתה את רנה לוקחת צעד קדימה ועוה הכחול נראה יותר חיוור. ''אבל אדוני לנערה אין לאן ללכת אתה הרי לא מצפה ממנה עוד פעם לשוטט ברחובות לבד כשמסתובבים טיפוסים מפחידים בלילות'' רנה אמרה בכעס וכשלאונרד קם ממקומו צעדה צעד אחד אחורה. '' אני עשיתי את החלטתי וחשבתי על זה לעומק ואני לא אתן לטיפוסים נבזיים כמו אנג'לה לבייש את מישפחתי שנית'' הפציר לאונרד וצעד לעבר הדלת ובאותו רגע רצה משם אנג'ל ששמעה ונפגעה מדבריו של לאונרד 'נבזית? אני נבזית? איך הוא מאז לקרוא לי כך? לגרש אותי? לזרוק אותי לרחוב? '' עיניה התמלאו בדמעות וכשנכנסה לבקתה הקטנה שלה נפלה על הכרית והתחילה לבכות. זו היתה הפע הראשונה מזה שנים שהיא בכתה ללא הפסקה וכשהערב בא היא ידעה שהגיע הזמן לברוח. היא לא רצתה שיפטרו אותה היא החליטה לפטר כביכול את עצמה. אנג'ל תיק שבו היא שמה בגדים את כל כספה וסולאר-פון ליתר ביטחון. כשהיא יצאה מהבקתה היא ראתה את ליז עומדת שם עם מזוודה בידה ''אני מצטרפת אלייך'' הפצירה ליז ועיניה הירוקות שידרו אומץ שאנג'ל רק יכלה לכעוס ממנו. היא נסתה להסביר לחברתה הטובה שהמסע הזה בשבילה והיא צריכה ללכת לבד . זה יותר מסוכן בשבילה והיא צריכה להישאר פה עם ההורים שלה .'' אבל אני לא רוצה לאבד את החברה הכי טובה והיחידה שלי. אחרי הכל הבטחנו שתמיד נהיה זו ליד זו גם בזמנים הקשים'' אמרה ליז כשהיא מחייכת את חיוכה שתמיד היה גורם לשמש לזרוח. אותה הבטחה, אותה שבועת זרת ששתי בנות קטנות בנות חתמו ביניהן . אנג'ל היססה לרגע אבל חייכה ל ליז ושתיהן התחילו לטפס על החומה של האחוזה בזמן שהשומרים לא הבחינו ביניהן חוץ מהרגע שבו כמעט קלטו את המזוודה של ליז מעופפת דרך החומה.

שתי הבנות ברחו שלהן מהכללים והדרישות שהיו מונחות עליהן, אך לא לפני שהשאירו פתק להוריה של ליז ולרנה שבו הסבירו הכול ומה באמת הן רוצות בחיים שלהן שעליו לא יוכלו לוותר: הרוח של החופש. הם היו חופשיות והן חשקו להרפתקאות עוצרות נשימה ומלהיבות. הן מצאו לעצמן סמטאה צרה וישנו בין הארגזים עד עלות השחר.

* * *

מקווה שנהניתם מהפרק הזה והשיר נקרא ''Roar'' של קייטי פרי והקרדיט מגיע ליוצרים האמיתיים של השיר וליוצריו של הסרט


	5. חשוב! very important! please read

שלום לכולם! סוף סוף הגעתי לפרק החמישי וסיימתי לכתוב אותו.**llolipopstar thank really much I really appreciate that and your support thank you! אני מודה ללוליפופסטאר שכתב או כתבה את התגובה הראשונה על הסיפור אני גם החלטתי לכתוב סיפור חדש שקשור לסדרה שאני ואחי יוני ממש הערצנו ואני עדיין מעריצה וחולה עליה ואני אפרסם אותה בקרוב. אני גם יודעת מה מתרחש בין ישראל לעזה בזמן האחרון ואני רק רוצה להגיד דבר אחד: די עם הטירוף הזה! למה עזה וישראל לא יכולות פשוט להפסיק את השיגעון הזה.? הם צריכות להפסיק עם זה ולחיות זו עם זו בשלום! אנשים תמימים סתם נהרגים בגלל כל המלחמות האלה! אני לא בעד שום ארץ . אני אוהבת את ישראל ואני מעריצה את התרבות הערבית והיוונית ועוד אבל אני לא יכולה לשבת בשקט בזמן שאנשים שאני מכירה ולא מכירה נפגעים! אני בטח שלא רוצה להחמיר את המצב אבל אני רוצה שזה ייגמר במיוחד כשאנשים שונים בעלי דתות שונות רבים והורגים אחד את השני! אין לי בעיה עם פלסטין עזה וכל מה שקשור אליה באמת שאין לי אני רק לא רוצה שאנשים מעזה ומישראל ייפגעו. זה כואב ומצער ואני בטוחה שאנשים שקוראים זאת מבינים את זה וגם הם לא יכולים לשבת במקום ולשתוק בזמן שחיילים אמיצים משתי הארצות נופלים! I know what is going on between Israel and Gaza lately and I just want to say one thing: Enough of this madness! Why Gaza and Israel can not just stop this madness.? They should stop it and to live in peace with each! Innocent people are killed just because all these wars! I am not in favor of any Country. I love Israel and I adore the Arab culture and Greek, etc. But I can not sit still while people I know and doesn't know getting hurt! I certainly don't want to make the situation worse, but I want it to end especially when different people with many different religions and killing each other! I have no problem with Palestine Gaza and everything about her I really don't have any problem with her I just do not want people from Gaza and Israel to suffer. It's painful and unfortunate and I'm sure people reading this understand that and they can 't sit still and be quiet while brave soldiers from both countries are falling!so why wont we end this already!? thank you for reading this.תודה לכל הקוראים**


	6. Chapter 6

שלום לכול הקוראים! כן אני יודעת עבר הרבה זמן מאז שפירסמתי הפרק האחרון של כוכב המטמון אבל היתי מאוד עסוקה ואני עבדתי קצת בחופש כדי לעזור בבית , התחיל בית ספר אז היתי גם אז דיי עסוקה אבל הרוב נראה לי פשוט היתי עצלנית מדי. אני אשתדל להפחית בשגיאות הכתיב שלי ולהעלות פרקים חדשים לעתים קרובות אבל זה גם תלוי בכם ובתמיכה שאתם נותנים לי. עוד פעם, אני ממש אשתדל בניסוחים וקראתי המון ספרים בזמן האחרון ככה שהכתיבה שלי השתפרה. משהו קטן לגבי הפרק הוא שהפרק הזה יסופר לפי נקודת מבטו של ג'ים. אני גם לא שכחתי מהסיפור השני שלי של סול איטר הדור הבא וגם התחלתי לצייר קומיקס . אני רוצה לבקש סליחה על העיכוב ולהודות לכל הקוראים שלי!AML

* * *

**_כוכב המטמון 2_**

**_פרק 5:כולם לעלות!_**

**חיבקתי את אמי בפעם האחרונה. ידיה החמות רעדו ויכולתי לחוש את הפחד והדאגה שכבשו אותה כרגע. היא הביטה בי כשנושכת את שפתה התחתונה וחובקת אותי בידיה שוב. סוף סוף היא שיחררה אותי והביטה בסילבר שעמד ליד דלת היציאה והתקרבה אליו ''אני בוטחת אותו בידיך. אל תיתן לו לעשות משהו מטופש'' יכולתי לשמוע את אמי אומרת לסילבר שרק הראה לה סימן כבוד עם כובע הפיראט שלו ומבטו הופנה אליי . סילבר לקח נשימה עמוקה ופנה בקול קריאה לעברי ''קדימה, ילד! אין לנו את כל היום לבזבז על פרידות ובכי!'' הוא צודק עד שנגיע לסיגנור הספינה עלולה לעזוב בלעדינו מה שמזכיר שהחללית הקרובה ביותר לשעה המקובלת עלינו יוצאת בעוד שלוש דקות בערך. עברתי את משקוף הדלת ואמא נשקה לי על המצח. אני וסילבר טסנו בחללית ונחתנו על כוכב סיגנור .**

** סיגנור הנקראת לפעמים תחנת חלל הוא כוכב בצורת ירח שבו רוב החלליות התחנות ומקומות התעשייה נמצאים. צעדנו בין השוקים וסביבנו רצו ילדים חייזרים שצחקו ודילגו להם להוריהם. הגענו לספינה. הספינה הסולרית שמולנו כלל לא היתה שונה מהספינה שאיתה טסנו בפעם האחרונה. עליתי על הסיפון ודאלברט בא ובירך אותי לשלום ''ג'ים כמה נפלא לצאת לעוד מסע מרתק לעבר הגלקסיה בחיפוש אחר אוצר'' אמר דאלברט ברשמיות כשבמילה גאלקסיה הניף את ידו למעלה.אני לא יכול שלא להסכים ,מאז היותי קטן תמיד חלמתי לשוט בספינה לעבר הגלאקסיה הפתוחה והנה הזדמנות שנייה צצה לי לחפש אוצר ואני לא מתכוון לפספס אותה. מאחורי דאלברט ,התקרבה אלינו עמליה החיוך שלה נעלם כשהביטה בסילבר ואפשר להגיד שהוא גם לא היה מרוצה מהפגישה שלהם במיוחד אחרי כל מה שקרה לפני שנתיים. **

**''רבותי אני גאה להציג את 'פנינת הגאלקסיה' הספינה שבה נשוט לעורך מסענו''. אמרה עמליה. לפעמים כל הדיבור הרשמי הזה עולה לי על העצבים אחרי הכול אנחנו מכירים אחד את השני כבר שנתיים, פשוט לא מבין את המבוגרים האלה. הסתכלתי סביב , לצוות לרצפה, ואז לעמליה ושאלתי ''איפה הילדים? הם לא באים איתנו למסע?'' שאלתי את הזוג. דאלברט הביט בעמליה וחייך ''הם עדיין קטנים והמסע הזה עלול להיות מסוכן אז השארנו אותם אם הדודה שלהם אורור''. על הסיפון עלה פיטר, נער הלמד איתי באקדמיה , אפשר להגיד שבשנתיים האלו באקדמיה התחברנו ונהינו ידידים טובים מאוד. ''ג'ים, לא חשבתי שאפגוש אותך פה זו הפתעה. גם אתה בשביל האוצר? '' אמר פיטר כשלחצנו ידיים. חייכתי ואמרתי ''ברור , נראה לך שיש איפשהו שם אוצר ואני לא אצא אחרי?'' נשמעתי כמו איזה מניאק שחולה על זהב וכסף וילך הכי רחוק כמו לפגוע במישהו רק כדי למצוא ולקחת את האוצר לעצמו. טוב זה מזכיר לי מישהו וברגע הזה הפנתי את מבטי אל סילבר שבורך לשלום על ידי מורף ובן . מורף הקטן ניצמד ללחיו של הסייבורג ליטף דמוי הג'לי. בן קלט אותי מסתכל ורץ לעברי כשקורא בכינוי שנתן לי'' ג'ימי!'' למזלנו אני ופיטר התחמקנו די מהר ובן פיספס אותנו, לא בדיוק פיספס. בדיוק ברגע שבן רץ לעברנו על הסיפון עלה איזשהו חייזר אך כשבן פיספס אותי ואת פיטר , הוא התנגש באותו חייזר ושניהם התגלגלו להם מהעלייה לשטח קרקע של סיגנור**

**בן קם מהריצפה והציע יד לחייזר ההוא שבו הוא ניתקע בטעות. ''מצטער לא התכוונתי זאת היתה תאונה. ''אמר בן והחייזר לקח את ידו וברגע שקם הוא התגלה כבן אנוש ...וכאישה. ''זה בסדר היתי צריכה לראות לאן אני הולכת'' האישה התגלתה כאנג'ל , אחת מבנות כיתתי באקדמיה ,נערה קשוחה שחשה את עצמה כגיבורה. שכחתי לציין שניתקלתי בה פעם כשרצה לעברי שבוע לפני סיום האקדמיה. מאחוריה עמדה החברה הכי טובה שלה , אליזבת', נערה עשירה, יפה, טובת לב, נחמדה, ובעלת שיער מושלם... רגע מה?! אין סיכוי שנידלקתי על אליזבת' ,נכון?. הסמקתי לפרץ המחשבות בראשי וקלטתי שאני מביט או אפילו בוהה באליזבת'. פיטר ניגש אל הבנות ובן ואני אחריו. ''לא חשבתי שתבואי לפה אנג' הרי לא היית צריכה לעבוד?'' שאל פיטר את אנג'ל והיא רק סידרה את השרוול של החולצה שלה ואמרה ''החלטתי לצאת החוצה , לנשום אוויר צח , בלי עבודות ,בלי דאגות'' מאחוריה השתעלה בכאילו אליזבת' ואנג'ל פתאום הוציאה קול כניעה מפיה ואמרה ''ההורים של ליזי רצו לפטר אותי בגלל שכיסחתי לתומס את הצורה, אז החלטתי לברוח '' פיטר חייך ומאחורי אנג'ל צחקה אליזבת' היא התקרבה לפיטר ולחצה איתו ידיים ואז עשתה את אותו דבר איתי בזמן שפיטר ואנג'ל התחילו לצחוק ולדבר**

** ג'ים הוקינס, יהיה לי לכבוד לצאת מסע עם גיבור כמוך'' אמרה ליז עם החיוך המקסים שלה. הרגשתי איך הלב שלי החסיר פעימה והסמקתי קצת.''אבל אני לא בכלל לא גיבור אני נער רגיל'' אמרתי במבוכה כשלחיי עולות באש. מאחורינו התחילה לצחוק אנג'ל בלעגנות כשהיא אומרת'' ג'ים הגיבור... ליזי, הנמושה הזאתי אפילו לא עשתה כלום כדי להציל מישהו'' באותו רגע היא הרגיזה אותי עד מאוד והחלטתי להחזיר ''אני נמושה? נראה אותך, נערה חלשה וקטנה , מצילה גלאקסיה מהתפוצצות מכוכב מכאני מלאכותי'' אמרתי בלעג . התחלנו לריב על התאונה כשהיא רצה ונפגעה בי וטענה שאני ניתקלתי בה בכוונה, ואז היא מתחילה להגיד שאני סתם חלשלוש מפגר שאין לו שמץ מהחיים שלו . התקרבנו זו לזה , מוכנים בכל רגע לתת אחד לשני בוקס לפנים עם השניים שלנו רועדות מרוב כעס וצלילי שאגה בוקעים מגרונינו . ליזי עמדה ביני לבין אנג'ל והפרידה אותנו כשבן מחזיק אותי ופיטר מחזיק את אנג'ל. הנערה הזאת פשוט עולה לי על העצבים שבא לי לדחוף אותה מהסיפון ושהיא תיפול ולחור שחור. . **


End file.
